Sentimientos extraños
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Algunas cosas no son para siempre, pero es lindo imaginar que si. ¿Puede ser real?


Foster´s Home for Imaginary Friends (Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios) es una serie de Craig McCracken.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

Advertencia, no apto para menores de trece.

--

**Sentimientos extraños**

"No lo sé... Mac es mi mejor amigo..."

Bloo suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Desde caída la mañana habían estado preguntándole el qué le sucedía, sin embargo él se había negado a contestar ya que ni eso él mismo lo sabía. Ya sin ganas, con cansancio caminó hacia la parte más alta de la Mansión Foster, y apoyándose sobre la baranda, se quedo contemplando la casa de Mac.

¿Desde cuándo habían estado asaltándole aquellas inquietudes?

_"Todos crecemos joven Bloo, y Mac no será la excepción"_

Con molestia viró el rostro hacia otro lado, quizás así aquellos pensamientos se fueran.

_"Y cuando eso pase, a usted lo adoptará otro niño que si lo quiera a su lado"_

Sus grandes ojos negros se vidriaron, y con tristeza busco la casa de Mac, viendo, si quizás, podría verle a él.

Cuando Mac creciera y se olvidará de él ¿podría seguirle viendo desde esa parte de la Mansión¿Mac se quedaría a vivir para siempre ahí para que él pudiera tan siquiera acordarse de cómo es?

Exhaló con cansancio y recargó su rostro sobre una de sus manos.

"Además..."

Además...

"¿Además qué Bloo?", Wildo llegó a su lado, "¿sucede algo? Has estado muy serio desde hace días"

El pequeño azul siquiera le vio, "no sucede nada"

El monigote alto le observó pensativo, "bueno...", comenzó, no muy convencido, "saldremos a comprar unas cosas ¿quieres venir?"

Bloo no contestó.

"¿Bloo?"

"¿Eh? No... no, gracias"

Wildo se la volvió a pensar antes de caminar hacia la salida, "bien, regresaremos en un rato. Ah... y Bloo, si te preocupa algo deberías hablar, a veces eso hace más fácil las cosas"

"Si, si, como sea..."

El amigo rojo salió en silencio aun preocupado por su azul compañerito.

'Pero yo no quiero estar con alguien más, Mac es muy especial para mi, él es...'

Sin pensarlo más cerró sus ojos y suspiró hondo. Él se sentía tan cansado de pensar y pensar.

Lento se alejó de la baranda y agachó la cabeza.

"Quizás debería hacer lo que Wildo dice"

El pequeño Bloo bajó lento cada escalón de la casa, pensaba en las palabras indicadas, en la manera precisa para...

Tic y tac sonaban el péndulo al chocar de lado a lado. El reloj marcaba que faltaban tres horas para que Mac llegase.

Nadie había regresado, parecía que la mansión había quedado en silencio. Irónicamente Bloo pensó que quizás alguien había creado un amigo imaginario que abriera un vórtice dimensional y se los hubiera tragado así desapareciendo de todos y del tiempo, lo que explicaría el segundero y su inmortal lentitud.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Frunció el entrecejo, consideraba que había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que bajó, pero el tiempo parecía no estar de acuerdo, aun faltaba una hora para la llegada del humano. Cansado ya de seguir el ir y venir del péndulo, se limitó a sentarse bajo el reloj en espera de su creador.

¿Por qué cuándo queremos ver el tiempo correr nos sentimos en un estado de tiempo ausente?

'Esto es tan...'

Parpadeo, sentía los ojos cansados.

'... tan... cansado...'

"¿Bloo?"

Sintió su cuerpo agitarse. Gruñó.

"Oye Bloo"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Terminó por darse por vencido y abriendo sus ojos cayó en cuenta de quién paraba frente a él.

"¿Mac?"

El nombrado se inclinó observando a su amigo con preocupación, "¿estás bien Bloo? Te has quedado dormido"

Tallándose los ojos el azulito se levantó y aun tambaleante por las brumas del sueño observó el reloj.

"Has llegado temprano"

"Si, me han dejado salir temprano y he aprovechado"

Bloo le observó reír y tuvo necesidad de bajar la cabeza.

"¿Te sucede algo?"

Él no contestó pronto.

"Mac... tú algún día vas a crecer ¿no?"

"Eso creo"

"Y cuando crezcas", rascó con uno de sus brazos su otro brazo costándole continuar, "tendrás otros intereses que jugar ¿no?"

"Posiblemente..."

El pequeño niño enarcó una ceja, comenzaba a suponer hacia donde se dirigía todo.

"¿No estarás pensando que te abandonaré cuando crezca ¿verdad?"

El pequeño Bloo no le miró, a su contrario, le dio la espalda.

"Hace un rato el señor Conejo decía que cuando crecieras te olvidarías de mí y que..."

"Bloo", Mac se acercó colocando una mano amiga a su hombro, "eres mi mejor amigo, eso nada puede sustituirlo"

"Vamos, no porque el señor Conejo lo diga es que es cierto", el niño le abrazó, "aunque crezca no te voy a olvidar ni a abandonar"

"Pero el señor Conejo dijo...", Bloo se separó observándole con angustia.

"No"

"Pero... ¿seguro?"

Mac lo meditó por un momento y acercándose nuevamente le dio un cariñoso coscorrón, "por supuesto, eres un tontuelo"

Bloo sonrió tontamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza, "¿lo prometes?"

"Prometido"

Observó el gesto genuino de su mejor amigo y con una gran sonrisa le abrazó.

Si Mac lo prometía entonces eso era verdad, porque Mac jamás le había mentido.

La puerta de Foster se abrió y Wildo entro tras un Eduardo y Coco llenos de cosas para finalizar una Frankie que cerraba la puerta, todos dirigiéndose directo hacia la cocina; afuera podían escucharse algunas voces.

"Creo que han llegado todos"

"Así parece"

Los dos amigos no se movieron y girando sus rostros para verse sonrieron.

Bloo aun quería preguntar algo, pero algunas cosas ya tenían su respuesta sin siquiera ser formuladas.

"Eres muy especial para mí, Mac"

"Y tú para mí Bloo"

Ambos se guardaron una mirada secreta tras una sonrisa cómplice.

Había cosas que no se podían explicar, simplemente.

Fin

--

Comentarios: Veía un capítulo de este Cartoon, y bueno, no podía sacarme de la cabeza algo que se me ocurrió con estas dos monadas de amigos. Espero haya sido de su agrado. No es algo muy complicado, más bien es muy sencillo, pero encierra lo que quería.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
